


Act V

by dance4thedead



Series: Constrained Writing Pieces [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blank Verse, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Shakespearean Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead/pseuds/dance4thedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewrite of the boat scene from the season one finale in the style of a Shakespearean scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act V

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, the verses are in iambic pentameter with the occasional feminine ending. 
> 
> ... I might have had too much fun writing this.

**Scene IV.** _**A** **Boat on the River Styx** _

[ _Enter_ SEBASTIAN _and_ CIEL.] 

SEBASTIAN  
           Master, I see you have awoken.

CIEL  
           Where is this? Where are we?

SEBASTIAN  
           Dost thou wish to know?

CIEL  
           For what other reason would I ask? Nay, now that I think on it, perhaps not. I feel as though I had slumber’d quite a while. O how strange this water is! How doth it form familiar images?

SEBASTIAN  
           ‘Tis thy cinematic record. It hath come to meet thee.

CIEL  
           Forsooth. My cinematic record, eh?  
           This is my life. This is how I have liv’d.  
           At this moment, though, I s’pose I am dead.

SEBASTIAN  
           But nay, not as of yet. Though death shall come  
           To claim ye soon and rob you of yourself,  
           Your side I’ll be, ‘til bitterest of ends,  
           Young master, ‘tis my duty, as your butler

CIEL  
           Elizabeth will be displeas’d, for sure.

SEBASTIAN  
           Aye, the love of thy betrothed runs deep for thee.

CIEL  
           In faith. At the death of Madam Red, she had drown'd herself in tears. It’d be natural that she’d begin again.

SEBASTIAN  
           Some tears she had for you. Thou did not have thine own.

CIEL  
          ‘Tis true. What of the servants fates? Have they fallen victim to their strife?

SEBASTIAN  
          Well, upon my departure they still had breath to them.

CIEL  
           My, they are a stubborn lot. And Pluto?

SEBASTIAN  
           His bones I can collect later.

CIEL  
           Bones? Nay, that’d be a task not necess’ry.  
           What meaning is contained within  
           The confines of marrow’d rigging? Everything—

SEBASTIAN  
           Everything, my lord?

CIEL  
           Sebastian, prithee, pay no mind to that,  
           For everything is not important now.  
           ‘Tis far too soon for that to matter much.  
           O pray, though, please explain these lights,  
           A cloud of gentle stars that rise  
           Out from the mist to greet us in our boat?

SEBASTIAN  
           Each point’s a warm regard, a thought on thee  
           From people whom have trickl’d through thy life.

CIEL  
           Other’s feelings? O, in some way, ‘tis nice.

SEBASTIAN  
           Nice?

CIEL  
           To leave without parting sorrow. 'Tis nice.

SEBASTIAN  
            It'd seem. Alas, have thou much more to do?

CIEL  
           I've not a thing at all, observe, that by  
           Thy hand and by my will, all whom oppos’d  
           My name and goals have met their dir’st ends.  
           In troth, perhaps our lines we've rushed through.  
           What purpose serve we now? I cannot speak  
           For thee, I've but one mouth, but for my part,  
           The grip the world hath had upon my heart  
           Hath seem’d to slip. See now, I hold substance  
           Less than a spot of shade! My existence  
           Is marked by not me but an absence.  
           O look! A flower passes! Body bent,  
           It loses not its charm. This blossom bears  
           In form and hue, strong semblance to a ring.

SEBASTIAN  
           Indeed. It doth suggests a greater worth.  
           My lord, might I be ‘llow’d to grace thee now?

CIEL  
           This much I shall do by myself. I’d think  
           It difficult for thee, consid’ring thy  
           Current limitation. Yea, it so seems  
           About my finger, ‘tis a token's soul.

SEBASTIAN  
            I'd have thee know my shame. I’d want’d not  
            More than to be than thy butler, ‘though master  
            How far I am from fine: defeat’d by  
            Such little things. I’ve fail'd both me and you.

CIEL  
           This flower doth define us not, thou know’t.

SEBASTIAN  
            Perhaps. Methinks it suits us well, my lord.

[CIEL _stands._ ]

CIEL  
            Against a waning moon I hold this jewel,  
            And to its smirking face, I do proclaim  
            ‘Tis I, Ciel Phantomhive, see! Yea, I  
            Am not more than I could have ever been.

[ _Exeunt._ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Flashback omitted to preserve what little sanity I have left XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
